In my copending application identified above which bears the same title, I disclosed a double-hung closure for access openings and the like which was particularly well suited for use as a righthand or lefthand opening door for cabinets, refrigerators and various and sundry other purposes where the ability to hinge a door or lid from both sides is advantageous. In a medicine cabinet or automobile hood, for example, there are times when it becomes far more convenient to enter from one side than the other.
There are, of course, a number of ways of doing this disclosed in the prior art; however, all of them known to me had a strong tendency to sag. Mine, on the other hand, has as one of its principal advantages the inclusion of an intermediate frame which, for all practical purposes, eliminated the sagging problem and made for a much sturdier overall structure. Moreover, this desirable end was achieved with but a modest increase in complexity, material and labor costs. I have recently discovered, however, that my earlier design can be greatly improved and considerably simplified without, at the same time, sacrificing functionality or serviceability while continuing to maintain its resistance to sagging.